With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices, such as smart phones, has increased considerably. People are often interested in searching and obtaining information via the Internet. In general, information may be stored in one or more databases for retrieval by a search engine in response to a search. The information stored in these database(s) may be stored using natural language and/or potentially lexical knowledge about natural language elements. This approach allows a wide domain of knowledge to be stored. However, this approach can be limited in that a number of information objects within the databases(s) may be similar or duplicated.